


I'll Let My Pain Be Your Pleasure

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author has issues, Crack, Creampie, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex, Smut, Steve Has Issues, Steve is super passive, Steve lets tony do what he wants, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Has Issues, Tony is a complete dickwad, Unrequited Love, Weird fic, With a tad of plot, and very subby, characters are OOC, horrible writing, more dub con than non con, poor steve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucks Steve hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Let My Pain Be Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this fic. I really can write better than this. Got the idea from a porno I accidentally saw, no really.
> 
> Horrible writing. I just needed a little something to use a break work.
> 
> Characters belong to MARVEL.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.  
> :D

"Hey Steve, can I holla at you for a sec?" Tony quietly asked the blonde who was sitting beside him in the conference room. 

The Avengers had just finished mopping the floor with Victor Von Doom and were debriefing. 

"Tony, we're debriefing. Can't this wait?" Steve whispered in reply. 

"Probably but I don't want to." Tony said as he sported his best puppy dog face, "Plus this meeting is boring and you already know everything they're going to say Mr. Master Strategist." 

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, raising to his feet while Tony followed suit. 

Once alone in another conference room, Tony couldn't help but check out his boyfriend's body in that tight spangly uniform. 

"What's going on Tony?" Steve said, already exasperated after noticing Tony's lingering gaze. 

"You told me that if I behaved in the field, you'd let me tap that ass." 

"TONY! We literally just finished the mission five minutes ago." 

"Yeah and now we're just wasting time. Come on, I'm ready to fuck that ass into oblivion." 

"Tony" Steve said while he facepalmed. He loved Tony, very much so and would happily do anything for him, except for this. He let Tony fuck him, sure, but he wasn't happy about it. The serum always kept Steve virgin tight so unless he was well prepare beforehand being fucked always hurt, a lot, and Tony did very, very little to change that, only working for his own pleasure. 

Steve didn't think Tony loved him back; he thought Tony _cared_ for him (hopefully) but Tony never acted like he had any real feelings for Steve and that knowledge pulled at the solider's stoic heart-strings. But when Steve fell for someone, he fell hard and Tony had him wrapped around his rich, manicured fingers. 

"Come on Stevie, you promised." Tony literally whined as he walked up to him, grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against him so Steve could feel his huge, thick, heavy and hardening cock. 

"Fine Tony, let's go home." Steve said through gritted teeth and Tony beamed. 

"Fuck yes, finally. Lets go." Tony said rushing out, eager. 

Steve groaned to himself and slowly followed, definitely not looking forward to this at all. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~Stony*~*~*~*~*~*~Stony*~*~*~*~*~*~Stony*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Steve was on all four on Tony's massively oversized bed. He could hear Tony humming -actually humming- behind him as he slick himself up with lube, rubbing Steve's hip with one hand and lining himself up with the other. Steve buried his head in his hands and fought back the urge to balk; he had promised Tony. 

Without warning or preparation, Tony slammed into him and pulled out immediately and Steve yelped at the deep, painful burning. He heard Tony chuckle behind him -the asshole- and Steve didn't need to see him to know he was smirking. 

Steve didn't get a chance to think about it too much more because Tony slammed into him again, and again, and again and Steve cried out with each sharp thrust. 

Tony started pounding into Steve steadily but deep and hard and Steve let out a long pained whine as he was pounded into. 

What was worse was that Tony was huge and long and he wasn't even all in yet and Steve knew that very soon Tony was going to make him take _all_ of his manhood. 

Tony fucked Steve's pink, tight hole for several minutes before flipping the blonde on his back and raising his legs up to his chest. Tony was getting ready to dive back into Steve but the blonde scooted back and put his hand on Tony's stomach. 

"Tony, give me a few seconds, damn." Steve said exasperatedly; Tony groaned impatiently and waited _exactly_ three seconds before slamming into him again and Steve squawked in a high pitch he would _never_ admit to while Tony rammed into him, thrusting faster and faster as Steve moaned in agony. 

Tony stopped and raised straight up on his knees, never pulling out of Steve as he raised the bottom man's waist up with him. 

"Can you open up for me babe?" Tony said, leering down at him and Steve groaned. 

"Tony please, that hurts. Take it easy on me for once." Steve pleaded like he always did even though he knew what Tony was going to say. 

"Steve come on, you're a super solider." Tony said, rolling his eyes, "Just fucking take it." 

Steve sighed deeply, irritably but he tried to relax around Tony's length as the brunet pushed in relentlessly; it allowed the playboy's girth to drive deeper into him and the pain made him cry out, 

"Ow, ow, owowowow, AHHH!" Steve shouted when it became too much. Tony started fucking him hard in the new depth. Steve ran a hand over his face and used his other hand to steady himself on the headboard, wailing as Tony rutted into him with no care or concern. 

Tony was only about two-thirds in so when Tony stopped again and pushed Steve to his side, raising the blonde's leg up over his shoulder, Steve knew that Tony was going to make him take all of it. 

So Steve looked up at him with a pained grimace waiting for him to tell him what to do, hoping to end this quickly. Tony gave him a knowing smirk that Steve would have loved to slap off his face. 

"Come on babe, open up for me again." Tony prompted, extremely smug. 

But Steve did as he was told as he relaxed around Tony again as the genius pushed himself deeper inside while Steve whimpered and groaned, tormented. 

Once he was buried to the hilt, Tony pulled back until he was almost out and snapped back into Steve's abused hole causing Steve to shriek with a couple of tear drops streaming his face, and Tony did it over and over again until Steve was a crying, sobbing mess and Tony chuckled at him. 

"Squeeze me babe." Tony said and Steve glared up at him with his tear filled eyes, still weeping but he clenched himself around Tony, screaming as he did do. The tightness gave Tony release as he snapped his his forward and came deep inside of Steve. Once he was completely spent, Tony pulled out and Steve have a sigh of relief through his tears. 

Then Tony somehow magically produced a StarkPhone -even though he was naked and his clothes were strewn on the floor on the other side of the room- and turned Steve on his back while he pulled up the videocamera app on his phone. "Come on baby, push that back out for me." Steve groaned angrily but he did as told and he could feel Tony's thick cum seeping out of his asshole while his bastard boyfriend took video of it. 

When Tony was satisfied with his little show, he went and wet a towel to clean them both off. He was gentle with Steve during, rubbing his stomach as the blonde hissed when the towel touch his entrance but Tony took his time through it and when he was done he threw the soiled towel in a hanger and cuddled next to Steve, pulling him close to him. 

"Fuck you, Tony." Steve growled but never even attempted to leave Tony's embrace. 

"You just did, sugar." Tony snarked with a smirk. Steve groaned and nuzzled his face in Tony's neck. 

"Next time, will you be gentle with me baby, please?" Steve asked, nearly begged, like he did after every time they fucked. 

"Okay baby. I will; I promise." Tony lied, like he always did. 

Steve's heart fell at how little Tony cared about him but he pulled a smile on his lips and looked up at Tony and nodded, hoping to himself that maybe one day he'll see care in those beautiful brown eyes when they looked at him; maybe one day Tony will love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
